With the development of display technology, liquid crystal display panels (LCDs), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panels, and so-called micro-LED display panels have appeared on the market. Similar to the OLED display panel, a pixel unit in a micro-LED display panel also has a light-emitting layer containing a self-luminous material, except that the self-luminous material is generally in form of quantum wells. Due to the physical limitations, increasing the resolution by reducing the physical size of the pixel units may be difficult for micro-LED display panels.